


Dancing and Singing in Pajamas

by Moonfire810



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: Kimbr has the day off but sadly, Gladio doesn't. But the sight he finds in the kitchen when he get's home makes getting up early to train Noctis  worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more fluff of these two. I can't get enough of them lately.

Kimbr nestled further into the pile of pillows that was on her bed and sighed. She then noticed there was a lack of the giant human heater that was Gladio, next to her. Opening one of her eyes, she peeked to her left and noticed that the covers had been tossed on top of her, meaning he had gotten up and left to go do something. The Glaive sighed. Right, even though it was her day off, he still had his Crownsguard duties. Well there wasn’t really a point to get up yet, so she went back to sleep for about another hour and a half.

When she got up at this point, her hair was a tangled mess and she was very slow due to just having woken up. The blonde trudged into the bathroom, unlocking her phone on the way and yawning into her empty hand. There was a voicemail from Gladio, no doubt he called her while she was asleep to let her know where had gone.

“Morning sleeping beauty. I don’t know if you’re up yet but I had to leave early for work, otherwise I’d probably stay in bed with you. It’d be much warmer in bed then it is out here. I’ll see you when I get home. I love you.” 

A smile appeared on her lips and she put her phone down after the voicemail ended. Her neck and shoulders popped as she did a large stretch with her arms above her head as she did her best to wake up completely. Her gold eyes stared back at her when she finally looked into the bathroom mirror, a small grin appearing on her lips when she saw the bruises that she was covered in from the night before. Of course there were hickeys and bite marks as well but she loved seeing them the next day, it reminded her that she was alive and so was Gladio. That they were both together and breathing. That they may just make it through that day.

After staring at her own reflection for a few minutes, she put on some music and proceeded to take a shower while singing along. Once that was done, she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself and went to go put some clean clothes on. The Glaive put on her underwear and grabbed one of Gladio’s shirt and pulled it over her head. The size difference between the two caused it to be a small dress on her, which made always made her giggle because it was so ridiculous. Since the wooden floor that was in the rest of the apartment was still cold because it wasn’t the warmest of times in the Crown City, she put on her favorite socks and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

Sunshine peeked through the blinds, even though it was quite cold outside, but that was probably because there were no clouds to keep the heat in. Kimbr leaned against the counter as the coffee maker slowly started to work and tried to figure out what she should have for breakfast. Her gold eyes glanced over the shelf that was against one of the mocha brown painted walls as she mulled over her options and slowly shifted to the clock that was hanging next to the shelf on the wall. It was around 11:30 A.M., meaning Gladio would get off his shift soon. He had training with the Crown Prince at 6:00 A.M. and that went till at least 8:00, maybe 8:30 if Noctis was being a little shit to Gladio. Not to mention Gladio was probably helping out Cor, so he’d be home in maybe about twenty minutes to half an hour. 

Meaning she had time to make breakfast for the both of them. Kimbr jumped slightly when the coffee maker beeped, signaling that the coffee was done. She pulled herself up onto the counter to reach her favorite coffee mug, since Gladio always seemed to put them up just out of her reach. Was he doing it so he would have to grab it for her, or did he find it funny that she had to climb onto the counter to grab it herself? She had no idea but she’d ask him later when he came home. That’s if she remembered to even ask him. After fixing herself a cup of coffee and taking a good long sip, she set the mug back down on the counter and put music on from her phone. Sliding over to the fridge in her socks, since the floor was tiled, she grabbed what she needed to make breakfast. 

Kimbr continued to cook breakfast until it was done and she was almost done when Gladio arrived home. But because she was blaring her music so loudly while she cooked, she didn’t hear the door open or shut when he got home. The crownsguard chuckled when he heard her singing along to the song that was currently playing in her phone’s playlist. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the back of the couch. Gladio inhaled deeply and smiled when he smelled the breakfast that was being made. He knew Kimbr was always a good cook, so it was treat when she cooked something for the both of them without him attempting to help and learn how to cook himself. 

He slowly walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, watching the scene in front of him. The blonde was dancing around in his shirt as she cooked breakfast, singing along to the song. It was clear that she had no idea that Gladio was even there yet, since she rarely did anything like this when he was around. (Probably because he was too busy cuddling her.) She spun around and saw Gladio and her singing immediately stopped and changed into a squeak of surprise. 

“Gladdy!” She grinned. “You’re home!” 

“I am. Making breakfast?” He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kimbr giggled. “Of course. French toast rolls with strawberries. And bacon of course.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. “But if you don’t let me go, I might burn everything.”

“Well we don’t want that now, do we?” He kissed her head and moved to lean against the counter while she continued to cook.

Kimbr checked on the french toast rolls and glanced at Gladio. “So how as training?”

Gladio chuckled. “Noctis is getting better but he’s still being a stubborn as a bull.”

“Do I need to attend one of these training sessions and knock him down a few pegs?” She glanced at Gladio. “Can you hand me the plates please?”

Gladio laughed and grabbed two plates, one for each of them, and handed them to her. “Babe, I don’t think you would knock him down just a few pegs. I think you might scare the shit out of him.”

The blonde laughed and set the plates down before picking one up separately and putting some of the french toast on the plate and handing it to Gladio. “There is a reason I am one of the best Glaives, next to Nyx of course.” She put her own french toast on her plate. “Go sit down, I’ll grab the bacon.” 

 

Gladio walked out to the small dining room they had and set his plate down on the table before going back to get himself a cup of coffee. He wasn’t sure how Iggy drank the stuff without anything in it, but Kimbr managed to teach Gladio to get rid of the bitter taste coffee left and make it taste sweet, kinda like a Milky Way candy bar. Kimbr grabbed the bacon, which was on its own little plate and her own plate before walking over to the dining room table and setting the plates down. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed the other things they need, such as syrup, forks and knives, oh and her own coffee. She was on her third cup by now and she was just starting to truly wake up. That could’ve been because Gladio was home now, but she couldn’t be sure. 

The two sat down and Kimbr sipped at her coffee. “So what else do you have to do today? You know I have the day off.”

Gladio took a bite of his french toast and chewed in thought for a moment before he swallowed and began to speak. “Well, Noctis said him and Prompto were going to the arcade later today, so I’ll probably have to be there. Being his shield and all.” He waved his fork in a motion as he spoke, as if to say, “Like that isn’t surprising.” 

“And I assume Iggy will be there too because he drive’s the Crown Prince around all the time, not to mention he drive’s Prompto around too when he’s hanging out with said Crown Prince.” Kimbr said before taking a bite of her own french toast.

“You assume right.” The shield took a sip of his own coffee. “Since everyone is gonna be there, you want to come with?”

Kimbr washed down her french toast with more coffee. “Sure, not like I had much else planned for today. I mean besides maybe go hang out with Crowe. But I think she’d rather get more sleep before we get sent out on our next mission.”

“When is your next mission by the way?” Gladio tilted his head slightly.

Kimbr bit her lip in thought as her eyes casted up towards the ceiling. “Uhhhh… I’m pretty sure its in a week? Maybe two? I’ve been put in charge of training the newbies we got recently so I guess it depends on how well trained they are by then.” She shrugged.  
Gladio finished eating and got up before walking over and leaving a sticky kiss on her cheek. “Good, that means I get more time with you before you’re gone for another week.”

She laughed and looked up at him from her spot. “Good. I need all the time I can get.” She got up and kissed him before sitting back down to finish her breakfast.


End file.
